


Does This Unit Have The Moves

by SeraphHT



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, First ME fic ever, Gen, Legion's idle animation, Other, Partying, Robot/Human Relationships, Shepard is a bad dancer, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based on Legion's special idle animation in Mass Effect 2, in which he dances and beatboxes.</p><p>When the crew decides to go to Afterlife, Shepard finds herself in a dilemma. Tempted to dance but afraid to embarrass herself. Uneasy, she goes down to the AI Core for comfort, only to find Legion doing something...strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mass Effect fic ever, and it's probably a bad idea that I'm writing Legion. If his dialogue is off, then bear with me until I finally get his voice down.  
> Oh, and I was watching the idle animation on Youtube and one of the comments inspired the title of this work. Legion is definitely my fav character.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

It was suggested the best way to celebrate their victory against the Collectors was to hit a nightclub. Shepard offered the option of going to Afterlife, despite how dirty and dark Omega was, there was something about it that incited excitement inside her. Most of the crew agreed without qualms, yes down and primal was exactly how proper partying should go, those who didn’t like the option could celebrate on the Normandy as it was docked on Omega.

Joker set a course to go there after everyone was rested.

It was late into the night cycle and Shepard found herself unable to sleep, once again. The insomnia was wearing off slowly, along with the stress, but the true reason as to why she couldn’t sleep was a humiliating one.

She tossed and turned in her queen-sized bed, her subconscious mind lamenting there was nobody to fill up the empty space beside her. Her conscious mind, however, was worrying over more _important_ matters.

Finally, the commander sat up on the bed and wiped her face several times, sweeping her gaze over the large, luxurious chamber. Bringing her feet to the floor, she put her face in her hands, sighing.

How was she going to dance?

A memory from two years ago played itself in her mind, on the old Citadel, visiting the Flux with Garrus and Tali. There was a spot on the dancefloor that wasn’t occupied, so she took the liberty to dance for a few minutes, in armor with weapons on her back and all, what harm could that do?

When she was done, Tali was suppressing laughter under that mask, and Garrus was trying oh-so-hard to stop his turian-style grin.

And at that moment, Shepard felt embarrassed.

She couldn’t dance, but she _wanted_ to dance. But she sure as hell didn’t want her crew to see how _awful_ she was at it.

She considered not dancing altogether, but what fun would that be?

Exhaling her distress in a loud huff, she went to the aquarium, fed her fish, and didn’t even bother to change out of her nightgown before taking the elevator down to the crew deck. Everyone was asleep, naturally. The lights were dim in the mess hall as she ambled her way to the AI Core.

Legion was standing at the edge of the room as usual. He was, logically, the only one of her crew to be awake. Funny, she thought, and for a moment she envied him, never having to worry about food or sleep. Or embarrassment.

“Shepard-Commander,” Legion greeted, his eye flaps moving in inquiry. “It is late in the night cycle. You are not resting.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Shepard shrugged, sitting on the desk facing EDI’s hardware.

“Is something bothering you? Perhaps we can be of assistance.”

“I’m fine, Legion,” she assured, smiling. She looked around the room, leaning back on one arm. “Just…wanted some company.”

He observed. “Yes, Shepard-Commander.”

And the room fell silent again.

To be in the presence of one of her crew mates was comforting to Shepard. It reassured her subconscious mind into calm and her thoughts wandered off to how the celebration would go tomorrow, causing her to lose track of how long she sat in silence in the AI Core.

Movement in Legion’s direction stopped her train of thought.

At first, she turned idly to look at him, but her calm glance quickly turned into an incredulous stare when she saw him dancing.

Wait, that _was_ dancing, right?

…yes. Yes it was.

The shock left her dumfounded and unable to react as Legion danced the Robot. The only thing she could do was blink and watch, for she couldn’t quite muster up the sense to gape or gasp or anything.

Shepard heard people attempt beatboxing, and though some were really good, nobody she’s ever listened to could get up to Legion’s calibre. And yeah, humans could try to mimic the way robots move, but the way he did it was how it was _really_ done. It was…cool. Shepard inwardly grimaced at the use of that word, but she couldn’t find another way to describe it.

She had to admit, Legion had the moves.

His dance was short, but it was one hell of a show. He stopped, returning to his perfect standing posture, eye flaps moving and his eyelight changing shape. Shepard remembered how Samara, Jack and Miranda fangirled about how cute Legion was, but that was another story. She had to say, though, she agreed with them.

It must’ve been a few minutes after he stopped that Shepard finally spoke.

“Whoa…what was that?” she asked, cautiously.

“Yes?” Legion’s eyelight looked up at her.

“Legion…” Her eyes narrowed. Was that real or was she just really tired? “What was that?”

“Your inquiry needs to be more specific, Shepard-Commander.” Legion’s eye flaps moved upwards, as though signifying raised eyebrows.

“Your movement,” she eyed him suspiciously. “You were moving in this weird way that you don’t normally do.” Legion stared, expecting more of an explanation. She continued, her lips threatening to pull into a smile. “Did you just dance?”

Legion was silent for three heartbeats. “The term ‘dance’ is a verb suitable only for organics. Geth do not ‘dance’.”

“Then how do you explain your awesome showcase of the Robot just know, eh?”

“We were reenacting the action after discovering it during our research of human culture on the extranet,” his eyelight seemed to beam just a tad brighter as it dilated. “We found the Robot to be especially appealing as it is meant to mimic movement of synthetic beings during early stage developments.”

Shepard smirked, moved to stand in front of him and rested most of her weight on one foot. “Mmmhmm. And the beatboxing?”

“It was required for optimal reenacting experience.”

“ _Reenacting_?” she chuckled, patting his shoulder. “Legion, just admit you were dancing.”

“We do not ‘dance’,” Legion repeated, almost defensively.

“What was the purpose?”

This time, he took longer than usual to reply. As though all those programs inside of him were panicking to find a logical answer that wasn’t ‘oh, just for fun’.

“No data available.”

Shepard’s smirk disappeared. “Really? You’re using that line on me now?”

He did not reply.

With a sigh, Shepard waved it off. “Alright. Do you want my feedback?”

His eyelight widened. “Yes.”

“That was the best dance and beatbox I’ve ever seen and heard in my life,” she said earnestly, then laughed. “Damn, even _you_ can dance better than me.”

She observed Legion’s reaction. His eye flaps moved in a way that almost made him look _happy,_ and the way his eyelight grew so big only added to the impression of a child being praised on his drawing. Her smile grew wider, oh how innocent the geth looked.

A strange whirring noise came from him, and she tried hard not to laugh when she realized he was vibrating from her positive feedback.

Many moments later, he finally spoke. “We sense distress in your voice, Shepard-Commander.”

It caught her off guard at first, but she blinked and raised an eyebrow. “What gave you that idea?”

“It is not an idea. There are traces of discomfort and self-depreciation in your voice at the mention of dancing.” Both her eyebrows rose this time, and Legion inquired, “Is something bothering you?”

Shepard pondered whether she should confide in him. “Well…we’re going to Afterlife tomorrow and…” she started, it shouldn’t be any harm letting her feelings out for once, and Legion wouldn’t judge her. “It’s not that I mind the partying.”

Legion listened patiently, and his eyelight followed her as she returned to sit on the desk. She hesitated. “If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell anyone?” That was a half-joking, half-serious question.

“Secret means classified information. It is labeled like that for a reason. Not information to be divulged,” he replied. Shepard almost laughed. “We respect you, Shepard-Commander.”

“Okay, here it goes,” she smiled a self-depreciating smile as she looked down. “I’m a horrible dancer.”

Silence, and after three seconds she looked back up at him. “If I move my body, people think it’s funny. It’s because I’m not good at moving my body in a way that appeals to others. Whenever I dance, it attracts attention, not in a good way. I look ridiculous because I simply don’t know _how_ to dance right.”

“We do not think the way your body moves is ‘funny’, Shepard-Commander,” he offered.

“Thanks, but you haven’t seen me dance.” With her head hung in shame, she laughed. “But I love moving my body, and I love to dance. Even if I don’t know how. I’m just worried about tomorrow. What would the crew think of me?”

For a long time, nothing was said, just the silence and presence of her ever-patient, ever-listening friend. If it were anyone else, she would be upset there was no response, but with Legion, the quiet was comforting.

Soft pads echoed as Legion approached her. He put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up, surprised by his humane action. His eyelight rotated. ‘Eyebrows’ raised. It was the closest thing to what Shepard intepreted as a reassurement.

“Based on our extranet searches, there is only one purpose in ‘dancing’,” he said, his voice the same mechanical tone, if only a tad softer. “It is for the entertainment of the dancer. If the dancer is enjoying itself, other factors become irrelevant.”

He kept his hand there firmly for a few seconds before removing it. Shepard thought about his advice, lips tugging into a smile. “Dance like nobody’s watching, eh?” she chuckled, shoulders gently bobbing up and down. Her hand reached up to touch his arm, the one he used to pat her shoulder. “You’re right. Thanks for listening.”

His metal was surprisingly warm, not steel cold as she expected it to be. It was a nice surprise.

Legion nodded. “We are honoured to be of assistance.”

* * *

 

Twenty hours of shore leave. For the crew, it meant it was time to celebrate the success of the mission. Some stayed on the Normandy, but the majority who followed were eager to leave and get lost in Omega’s nightlife, and after warning everybody to be careful, Shepard wished them all to have a good time.

For once, Shepard wore something that wasn’t armor, and for once, she didn’t have any weapons on her body. She wasn’t the Commander. She’s not the Hero of the Citadel. She was just another woman who wanted to party the night away.

Shepard left the Normandy with Garrus, Tali, Miranda, Jack, Thane, Legion and Grunt. Mordin, Samara and Jacob stayed back with some of the crew for a quiet celebration. Poor Joker, too, Doctor Chakwas wouldn’t let him go anywhere _near_ a nightclub.

As usual, Shepard led the party, excited chatter and goodwilled laughter coming from the group behind her, fighters brought together as strangers, whom grew to comrades, then to friends.

Dropping Jaruut’s name, they gained access to the VIP section of Afterlife. Exiting the elevator, the boom of the music from inside vibrated the walls outside, setting the mood for festivity. They entered and were welcomed by dancing lights, ear-splitting music and only a moderate amount of people partying the night away.

The crew dispersed, with Jack calling dibs on Shepard and dragging her off to the bar. The first round was on her, the convict insisted, but if Shepard wanted extras she’d had to buy them herself.

“So, I need to say this, you look good,” Jack admitted, downing half her glass. She smirked, gesturing the commander’s outfit. “Good could be an understatement. Having plans to get laid tonight?”

Shepard chuckled, scanning the dancing crowd. “Maybe. Are you?”

“Just because I always look good, doesn’t mean I’m always looking to get laid,” Jack rolled her eyes, eliciting a laugh from her friend. “Then again, I just came back from a suicide mission, and my thirst for bloodshed is sated beyond max for now.”

“And?” Shepard stretched the word, grinning with a raised eyebrow.

“And, hell yes I’m looking for a nice warm man tonight.”

“That should be easy for someone like you,” Miranda contributed as she drew up from behind Shepard, her voice as smooth as the wine being poured out for her. With a smirk, she gestured to their left. “In fact, those men have been staring at you since we stepped it. You should go talk to them.”

The other two followed her gesture and were greeted by winks and smirks from the men nearby. Shepard simply looked away, uninterested, whereas Jack grinned. “Thanks for the heads-up. It’s nice to know I’m a target. Well, a target in a not-gonna-get-killed kinda way.”

“Just pointing out the obvious,” Miranda nodded, sipping on her wine.

“Well, I’m going to go dance, see if they join me…” Jack finished her drink in one gulp. “Coming with me, Shepard?”

She was so close to blurting out ‘yes’, but thank god she stopped at the last second. “Uhh, go ahead, Jack.”

“Mmkay.”

Shepard watched Jack approach the dancefloor, jealousy crowding her chest. To distract herself, she turned to the ex-Cerberus officer. “So. Got any men booked yet? Shouldn’t be hard for someone like you.”

“Plenty have approached me, but nobody stands out in particular,” Miranda said, before smirking at the commander. “What about you? Anybody on your mind?”

Shepard was silent for a long while. Her eyes wandered the club. Grunt was arm-wrestling with another krogan, and was winning. She’d have to make sure he didn’t start a bar fight. Then again, if he did, she’d probably join him. That way they could threaten the bartender for free drinks.

Thane sat with Garrus in one of the booths, drinking, chatting and smiling, and watching the shifting crowds. They didn’t get along well at first. It was nice to see those two eventually coming together as good friends. For all she knew, they were probably talking about the club’s security weaknesses and ways to exploit them…

Jack was enjoying herself as she danced with an obviously drunken Tali. The quarian was hilarious when she was intoxicated, bumping into every dancer, stumbling over her own feet. Jack caught her every time and laughed. It was nice to see her relaxed and happy. Nice to see them both having a good time.

Her eyes searched some more. Someone was missing.

Somehow Shepard remembered she had yet to answer Miranda’s question. “Nope.”

“ _Right_. You expect me to believe that, when your eyes are all over the place?” Miranda scoffed. Then, matter-of-factly, “You’re looking for Legion.”

The mention of the geth made Shepard look at her. “What makes you think that?”

“See? Your attention just—“ Miranda snapped her fingers, “—the moment I mention it. Why is that, I’d like to know? Legion’s…special to you?”

“Hasn’t it crossed your mind that I might just be worried because people don’t actually see a geth walk into a nightclub every day?”

“Ah, so you _are_ looking for it.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “Something’s on your mind, Miranda. Spit it out.”

“God, why are you always right?” the other chuckled, before turning towards her. “Well, as you know, Cerberus has bugs everywhere. And this includes…the AI Core.”

For a split second Shepard felt uneasiness. She put up a good mask of neutrality, however. “So?”

“Anything recorded overnight, I would review before sending those I thought necessary. I know we’ve abandoned Cerberus and I don’t send anything to The Illusive Man anymore, but old habits die hard.”

Shepard felt her heart sink as Miranda’s lips pulled into a rare, girly and coy smile. “I saw your little session with Legion in the early morning.”

The commander didn’t say anything. Her expression did the talking. Even in the dancing lights, Miranda could see the pink tint gracing Shepard’s cheeks, the downward tug on her lips. She worsened it by laughing. “Oh, Commander, it wasn’t a surprise that you didn’t go on the dancefloor when Jack invited you.”

“Lawson, it’s creepy to know you have eyes everywhere,” Shepard muttered as to not give out the mortification in her voice.

“Did you know Legion kept dancing and beatboxing after you left?” Miranda smiled, looking up at the ceiling. “It was so happy with your feedback it kept practicing to improve itself.”

“He did?” Shepard raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. You matter to him, I guess.”

Shepard was quiet, unsure whether Miranda was yanking her around or was really meaning it. They were quiet for a while, until loud cheers came from the far side of the dancefloor.


	2. Chapter 2

A crowd was forming around the center of attention as the cheers got louder. Shepard was too relaxed to get up and just watched as Jack eventually joined the mass to see what the fuss was all about. Miranda, on the other hand, took over Jack’s duty of making sure Tali didn’t fall over her face.

Shepard sat alone at the bar. The applaud was loud, incomprehensible and hurt her ears. She sipped on her drink, asked for another, and was just about to finish that one when Jack ran up to her.

“Holy shit, Shepard!” Jack grinned, face brightened with excitement mixed surprise. “You know why all those people are screaming?”

“Nope,” she replied casually. “Did someone die?”

“Even better. Legion’s conquering the dancefloor.”

It took a few second for her to process that. “What?”

And at that moment, the messy unfathomable blur of words and shouts morphed into a loud, steady cheer. Shepard strained to listen. They were shouting one name.

“Legion?” she exclaimed with incredulity.

“Not long till this jam finishes, Commander,” Jack grinned. “If you want to get a peek at Legion’s moves, you have to hurry.”

“I—“ Shepard stumbled off her seat, but had taken no more than two steps when the music stopped and the crowd clapped and went crazy. Well, crazier.

“Aw shit, I missed it,” she murmured under her breath.

“Damn, too bad,” Jack said, more glee in her voice than sympathy, before leaving. “Anyway, I’ve got to get Tali off the cheerleader.” With that, she left Shepard alone, again.

The crowd dispersed as the next song played, everyone claiming their spots on the dancefloor, or in the booths, or by the bar. Shepard spotted Legion at the far end. How could she miss him, anyways? He was the one unique person in the crowd. Despite the flashing illumination, his eyelight dilated as it rotated, observing the people around him.

Subconsciously, she smiled. He was probably dealing with the immense positive feedback from the crowd, she thought, and following the thought was a painful pang of jealousy. Damn. The urge to dance never left her, did it?

Turning back to the bar, she asked for another drink, already feeling slightly dizzy. If she couldn’t move her body, she could at least get herself wasted to forget the issue. She ordered the strongest and finished it in one gulp. Then she asked for another.

Minutes later, Legion surprised her by sitting down next to her by the bar. “Shepard-Commander,” he greeted, voice as even as ever.

Shepard grunted in response, drinking the liquid in one shot. Turning to him, she grinned. “You put up quite a show, Legion. Everybody’s loving your dance. Sorry I didn’t get to see it.”

“It’s okay,” he said. Shepard paused, that wasn’t a reply he usually gave. He was observing the dancers. “You have been here. And you have not moved since we arrived on the premise.”

Her eyes remained on him. “Yep…”

Legion looked at her, eye flaps moving. “Shepard-Commander. Why are you not dancing?”

Shepard frowned. “I don’t want to embarrass myself, Legion.”

“Did our advice prove to be of no assistance?”

“No, it’s not like that,” she rubbed her face, turning to look at the dancefloor. Seeing everyone enjoying themselves. She just felt so insecure. “I just…I don’t know.” Her eyes stared at the floor, just as another song came up. She perked up, eyes widening slightly.

Damn. They just _had_ to start playing her favourite party song.

Legion watched her. He watched her reactions, where her eyes were looking, the slight tug of her lips.

He stood up and took her hand wihout hesitation. Shepard jerked, startled when Legion’s (still surprisingly) warm hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her off her seat. “Whoa, wait, Legion—“

She pressed her feet to the floor, hoping friction would stop her, but Legion’s pull was insistent. It was nowhere near painful, just determined. They weren’t far from the dancefloor and Legion was bringing her exactly there.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, glaring at the geth as she stumbled after him. When she put a hand on the firm grip around her wrist, he stopped and turned, causing her to bump into him.

Her head clanked against his metal chest. But at least she didn’t hit the hole there. If not she might’ve fallen right through. Haha. The thought amused her.

“Shepard-Commander,” he spoke, tone firm. “This song appeals to you. You desire to dance. And we will pressure you into doing so.”

“What? You can’t be—whoa!” No sooner had she voiced her protest, the geth had yanked her onto the dancefloor.

Now, this…sparked something in her. The lights below her, changing, flashing, just like the lights above, colourful, dancing. The forms around her, not people with faces, just an endless crowd of nameless figures shifting and moving, so close around her it was suffocating, but just far enough for it to feel she had the whole floor to herself. And the music—what had Morinth said? Dark rhythms. Violent pulses.

She looked around, insecurity killing the adrenaline. Was anyone looking? Was everybody too occupied to notice her? She didn’t want to be a laughing stock.

“Shepard-Commander,” Legion placed two fingers on her face as soon as he noticed her hesitance. When she turned to face him, the warm metal brushed against her cheek.

His voice was assuring, and it was all that she heard. “Nobody is watching.”

* * *

 

“Hello, boys,” Miranda smiled at Thane and Garrus, hand supporting Tali as the quarian mumbled nonsense. She dropped Tali on Garrus’ side of the booth and Thane scooched over to make space for Miranda.

Garrus grinned at the drunk quarian, who groaned and almost rolled off the seat. “Where’s Jack?”

“Beating Grunt in arm-wrestling.”

“Oh, that can’t be good.” Garrus half-grimaced, half-laughed. “Where’s Shepard?”

Miranda and Thane began scanning the dancefloor, but to their surprise, Tali was the one who replied. “W-wasn’t Shepard… ge—getting it onn with Leeegion?”

“What?” Miranda frowned in confusion.

“I see them,” Thane said calmly, nodding his head towards the left, and sipped on his drink. Miranda and Garrus turned, and Miranda’s jaw effectively dropped at the sight.

“Holy shit,” Garrus adjusted the way he sat, leaning forward and focusing more on their commander. “Damn, that’s some…steamy dancing.”

Tali sat up, almost hitting her helmet against Garrus’ jaw. “I know rrright! So cuuute…”

Miranda’s mouth was still agape when Thane said, with amusement, “Shepard looks intoxicated.”

“And Legion looks, well, clueless,” Garrus agreed, laughing. “But damn, look at how many people are watching them! Especially Shepard. Legion might not be reciprocating to the dance because he’s too busy glaring at whoever looks at her the wrong way.”

“I think…I should…” Miranda stammered, finally recovering from the shock, she looked around, then turned on her omni-tool. “I should take a picture.”

Garrus laughed, turning on his own omni-tool. “I’ll record a video.”

“And I’ll…sleep,” Tali muttered, lying back down.

* * *

 

The next day, Shepard barged into the AI Core. “Legion! Did you know about this?”

Legion’s eyelight rotated. “Specify.”

“ _This,_ ” she hissed, transferring multiple pictures to his omni-tool. He flipped through them. “They even recorded a video! Legion, the crew will _never_ let me go for this!”

Legion swiped photo after photo. One was when she had just started dancing, humble and slow at first. Then the effects of the alcohol set in, and she became more…aggressive. He just went with it, his movements were almost in sync with hers, he remembered how much positive feedback he received with the way she smiled, laughed, and danced with her body against his. He remembered wondering why he was receiving positive feedback.

Shepard’s expression went from embarrassed/angry/shocked to downright incredulous when she realized his eyelight dilated with every picture. Legion said nothing, but he stopped swiping when he reached a certain picture.

It was the one which had her with her back in his chest, her eyes closed, his hands gingerly resting on her hips. Her fingers lightly touched his ‘cheek’, and his eyelight was blown wide.

Legion stared, his eyelight as big as in the picture. Shepard felt heat creep up on her cheeks.

“Legion,” she whined, touching his arm so he’d stop staring at the damn picture.

“Will you send us the video?” he asked.

Shepard stared for half a second. “Fine,” she sighed.

When Legion received the video, it was added into a virtual stack with all the photos. He was silent for a few seconds. Then, his eye flaps lifted. “Media saved to memory core.”

Shepard’s jaw dropped. “Legion!”

“Yes?” he looked up at her.

“Why didn’t you stop my dirty dancing? I can’t go two rooms without a crewmate shouting ‘nice moves, commander’ at me!”

“We did not see the need to stop you,” Legion replied, “Your dancing was appealing to us.”

Shepard stammered, cheeks tinting a darker pink. Perhaps she wasn’t expecting that answer.

“We are confused,” Legion continued, genuinely curious. “You mentioned before that crewmates found your dancing to be humorous in a shameful manner. However, judging from their response to you, they genuinely found your dancing to be attractive. Why is Shepard-Commander angry about this?”

“Well, it’s… just not like me,” Shepard sighed. She was lying through her teeth. The woman in those pictures was her ‘dark side’, free and wild, but she wouldn’t tell anyone that. “But I can’t argue with you. You’re right.”

“Were you enjoying yourself last night, Shepard-Commander?”

She fell quiet, staring at him, her expression masked carefully. Finally, however, a smile played across her face. “Yeah. I did have a great time.” And great times were rare. It was hard to relax and let go when you’re the one who’s supposed to save the galaxy.

Legion nodded. “Then our objective was completed.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow at him, to which the geth responded with raised eye flaps. He dragged her off with the sole reason of making sure she had fun? Well, she was an angsty, self-depreciating mess before he forced her onto the dancefloor. It was his action that made all the stress go away.

A few moments later, Shepard simply smirked, all embarrassment gone, and proceeded to leave the AI Core. He was right. She had fun. Who the fuck cared what others thought? They all liked her dancing anyway. The only reason they were laughing was because she was doing it with Legion and he looked clueless, and she sure as hell wasn’t ashamed of him.

Her expression became more thoughtful as she drew near the exit. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling brightly. “Legion. Thank you. I hope we’ll dance together again sometime.” With that, she turned and left.

Legion received positive feedback from the way she smiled and what she said. It wasn’t long before he was whirring with…excitement? Happiness? He did not understand. The programs in him could not reach consensus.

He should be looking for logical answers as to why he felt that way, but, for some reason, Legion decided to dance instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. I hope you liked it! Leave kudos! :D


End file.
